


i kissed a girl

by charitydinglez



Series: affair era [1]
Category: Warm Blood - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charitydinglez/pseuds/charitydinglez
Summary: and the affair beginz
Relationships: Boomshadow
Series: affair era [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888666





	i kissed a girl

It all started one day in the office: Charity and Zoe had been working all afternoon after Charity had spent weeks marching around the office in low-cut tops, teasing Zoe at any chance she gets, getting up in Zoe's space. 

It had bothered Zoe at first, but lately she'd just stared back levelly with that maddeningly confident smirk on her face. Her eyes would occasionally glance down to Charity’s lips and exposed chest, and she’d let Charity's teasing remarks roll right on over her. She would lean forward, until her face was so close, her eyes so intent, that for a terrifying, exhilarating moment Charity would be convinced that she was leaning in for a kiss. 

But Zoe would just smile, say something low and husky that she obviously considers a conversation ender; and Charity's heart would catch in her throat, and Zoe, damn her, would be completely aware of the reaction she'd just caused. Her eyes would slide down to Charity's lips and then back up to her eyes as she tilted her chin up - her lips parted, the corners of her mouth curving up into a knowing, wicked smile. It left Charity flustered and embarrassingly bereft, and standing there quietly as Charity quickly made her escape. 

In the aftermath, Charity’s never sure what she's angriest about; that she'd let Zoe – Zoe Tate, god, surely she has better taste than that – get into her head; that Zoe knew what effect she'd had on her; or that Zoe hadn't even done anything about it.

So Charity retaliates. Sends Zoe sultry looks across the office, talks to her with that wicked husk in her voice, looks her up and down in a way that she knows makes Zoe’s throat tight in anticipation. 

But she never does anything concrete, never makes a move, she plays her usual tricks, waiting for Zoe to call her bluff eventually. 

Charity had done some serious thinking, and it hadn't been an easy conclusion to make, at first, but it was something she'd been avoiding, and admitting it was more of a relief than she'd ever thought it would be. She’s always been curious, and now she'd been given the perfect opportunity to act on that revelation. 

Maybe she hasn't yet had any experience, as such, but Charity’s never been one to let that stop her when she wants something, and if there's anything she's learnt in life, it's that confidence can get you anywhere. So she continues to play these little games with Zoe, lay her cards on the table one at a time, pushing Zoe as far as she can, hoping she’ll push back. 

"And what can I do for you, lady of the manor?" Charity asks sardonically, one eyebrow arched in a maddening display of indifferent curiosity as she leans against her desk. "You know, traditionally, we do business in the business side of-"

Zoe isn't in the mood for her games and snarky comments anymore, is tired of beating around the bush, so she strides purposefully over, grabs Charity by the face mid-sentence, and pulls her in.

It's not what she was expecting. It's not a completely new revelation, she’s kissed Zoe before after all, but there’s something different this time. 

And after a moment of startled unresponsiveness, when Charity kisses back, a hand on Zoe’s jaw and the other tight on her shoulder, everything clicks into place. 

They kiss greedily for a long moment, and when they finally part Charity feels punch drunk despite not having touched a drop – her heart is pounding in her chest, her lips curl inexorably upwards, and the partly surprised, partly impressed, and wholly turned on look on Zoe's face only buoys her spirits higher. 

"Well then," she purrs, drinking in Zoe’s gaze, "are we going to go upstairs, or what?" 

“Do we need to?” Zoe smirks, backing Charity until her back hits the desk. 

-

"God," Charity groans out, fingernails digging roughly into Zoe's shoulders. 

She feels so hot, feels her hair sticking to the back of her neck, feels the sweat pooling in the dip of her lower back, her heart pounding a symphony in her chest. She can't take this teasing, has never been able to stand being denied like this. She wants so desperately to hold Zoe down, fuck her until they're both seeing stars, but she can't, not from where Zoe currently has her pinned against the desk. She’s too wound up to think of much but the sight of Zoe on her knees before her. 

They're in Zoe’s office of all bloody places. The door is unlocked, and she can vaguely hear the sounds of customers, of Chris and Virginia. She trembles, thinks of how someone could come down at any moment, could see Charity's skirt hiked up around her waist, her silk blouse hanging open; could see Zoe's slim hand tracing patterns on the lace of her bra, her red lipsticked mouth trailing kisses down her abdomen. The thought of someone seeing her and Zoe like that, seeing the prim and proper Zoe on her knees and Charity stripped down and bared for all to see makes her shiver, and so she kicks Zoe with the sharp toe of her shoe, tries to push her down further. "Come on," she huffs. "Someone could walk in, they'll see." 

Zoe pauses from where she'd been murmuring delightfully naughty promises into Charity's belly button, and looks at her with what she imagines is supposed to be an innocent expression. "Oh, well that wouldn't do, would it?" she wets her bottom lip, pink tongue darting out quickly. "Maybe we should put a pin in this, eh? if you're so worried."

She pulls back, makes as if she's about to rise, but Charity stops her, one hand moving from where she'd braced herself on the desk to bury itself in Zoe's mussed dark hair. "This was your ridiculous idea, and I swear if you stop, I'll-" her voice cuts off, trembling into a moan as Zoe drags her fingernails down her breast, down to the soft swell of her hip. Zoe smirks up at her wickedly, fingers pulling down the fabric of her knickers tortuously slowly.

"You'll what? Leave? Beg?" Her voice dips low, sounding pleased and impossibly smug and oh that just won't do, so Charity tightens her grip on Zoe's hair, nails scratching at her scalp.

"I don’t beg for anyone." she snarls, feeling triumphant at the way it pulls the smug expression off of Zoe's face for a moment; she recovers quickly, even as Charity guides her head down.

"We'll see." She says, before she finally, finally gets her mouth on her, and Charity finally stops thinking.

She has to hold onto the desk to keep herself upright. Zoe laughs softly. 

Zoe slowly runs her hands up Charity thighs. They are impossibly smooth. She risks looking up and moans at how dark Charity’s eyes are. She nods when Charity’s hands slip into her hair, and Charity and leans forward, her mouth tantalisingly close. 

And then the door slams.

Zoe springs upward and Charity jumps off the table, her hands smoothing down her hair. 

“Zoe? Have you got that paperwork for the stud farm, Tara’s been hounding me for it.” 

“I thought you were done for the day,” Zoe says, her voice a little too shrill.

“No, my shift finishes at 5 on Tuesday’s.” 

Zoe nods, pastes on a fake smile.

“Did you go for a run or something?” Sean asks suspiciously, his eyes narrowed at Charity.

Charity looks down at herself, flushes.

“Uhh, no, horses were being a handful, you know how it is.”

“Well, if you see Tara next time you’re up there, can you tell her to phone the animal registry herself if she wants those shipments taken care of?” Sean sighs, before slumping on his chair. 

“Tell her yourself, Sean.”

Charity ducks her head and walks past Zoe, ears red.

She swears under her breath, knowing that she would be frustrated all day having been so wound up and left unsatisfied. She figured that she would just have to get her hands on Zoe again at the first opportunity. 

*

Charity gazes around the room and as her eyes look towards Sean his desk. She sneers at his presence and adjusts her shirt, noticing Zoe smoothing down her hair out the corner of her eye.

Zoe props her elbow up on her desk, struggling to focus on the mountain of paperwork. Her eyes keep flitting across the room, watching Charity while she works. There’s a barrage of people going in and out of the office, and they don’t have time to talk much. She allows herself to watch Charity, and really take in how beautiful she is. She’s never really let herself before, always scolding herself for having inappropriate thoughts of her brother’s girlfriend, and it feels good to finally be able to be honest with herself about why, and watch Charity without shame. 

She loves the way Charity moves, her body language is confident and laid back. Zoe looks at Charity’s hands working, nimble and sure, and is reminded about how they felt on her just now. 

Charity catches Zoe’s eye while she’s filing. Her eyebrows shoot up for a second. Zoe’s thoughts must be plain as day on her face. For once, Zoe refuses to look away. Charity looks back, and Zoe can actually see the hint of a blush under the low lights over the bar.

”Shit,” Charity mutters when the stack of paper spills over her hands.

Zoe hides a laugh. It’s a thrill to see Charity flustered to the point that she forgot what she was doing.

Zoe stares some more, because she wants to and it’s fun to see Charity react to it. After cleaning up her mess, Charity moves towards Zoe’s desk. 

”You’re going to have to stop looking at me like that,” she whispers.

”Oh? Why’s that then?” Zoe smirks.

Charity narrows her eyes. ”You know very well, Zoe.”

”Maybe I just like looking at you.”

”I can tell that you do. It’s just very distracting.”

”I can’t help it,” Zoe whispers, letting the tip of her little finger touch Charity’s hand. 

”Bloody hell, Zoe,” Charity breathes. ”This next hour is going to be agony.”

She’s not wrong. Only now, Charity is looking back at Zoe in a way that makes her squirm in her seat. Every chance she gets, Charity lets her eyes caress over Zoe in a way that’s not the least bit subtle. 

To have Charity’s full attention like this is the most intoxicating thing Zoe has ever experienced. Her skin prickles and her pulse picks up speed, everywhere.

By the time Charity’s finished work, Zoe is so wet it’s starting to become uncomfortable.

She’s never thought she could experience something like that, just from looking at someone and someone looking back.

”Bye Sean, gotta dash!” Charity hollers as soon as her shift ends. She shoves the stack of papers on her desk off to the side and storms through the doors that lead to the house, Zoe right on her tail. 

-

The door to Zoe’s bedroom doesn’t even close properly before Charity is on Zoe, kissing her like there’s no tomorrow. After stumbling a few times, they laugh and let go of each other for long enough so they can lock the door behind them. 

“That was the longest hour of my life,” Charity husks. It sounds like anything but an admonishment. ”Have you any idea how wet I am right now?” 

Zoe’s response dies in her throat, she just moans and pulls Charity to her through the belt hoops in her jeans. 

Charity seems to be even further gone than Zoe is, she presses herself against Zoe’s thigh, grinds against it while making these maddening frustrated little noises. It’s so hot Zoe can’t quite believe it’s happening. She feels emboldened by Charity’s desire, and the knowledge that they’re both equally into this.

Growling against soft lips, Zoe hikes Charity’s skirt up and grabs and pulls at her tights until they’re out of the way. 

”Jesus, yes,” Charity hisses when Zoe touches her and Zoe’s brain grinds to a halt at the abundance of wetness she finds. She doesn’t have time to marvel at it because Charity is pushing herself hard against her fingers. She puts her own hand over Zoe’s, pressing her even closer. ”Zoe,” she pants. ”That’s so good.”

Zoe kisses her and lets her fingers circle Charity’s clit and just a few moments later, Charity buries her face in Zoe’s neck and comes, crying out against her skin.

It was quick and while Zoe’s never seen anything more beautiful ever, she’s not done.

On their way to bed, Charity peels off all of her clothes, while Zoe only has time to pull her top over her head before she gets distracted by Charity’s nakedness. 

They kiss, slow and languid. Taking the time to really feel each other, before Charity straddles Zoe on the bed. Charity unhooks Zoe’s bra and presses closer. Zoe lets her teeth and tongue travel up and down Charity’s throat, making her shiver and moan. When she nibbles at Charity’s ear, Charity cries out and Zoe is starting to feel frantic. She wants her so much.

Charity’s restless body stills atop Zoe and Zoe lets her hand be pulled between Charity’s legs again. ”Slow, this time,” Charity whispers and guides Zoe’s fingers inside.

Zoe does as she’s asked. She’s never felt the urge to please someone like this. She wants to give Charity everything, everything she’s got. And when she’s done she wants to do it all over again. She can’t get enough of the sight of Charity above her, shivering with pleasure for every twist of Zoe’s fingers.

She goes torturously slow until Charity is shaking and begging for more and then Zoe gives that too, just as willingly.

*

It’s like the tables have turned a little. Charity isn’t the one following this time, she’s leading this dance, and Zoe can’t seem to help but follow. She gasps when Charity’s mouth closes on her nipple, already breathless. They’re both impatient now, after working up to this slowly earlier in the afternoon, and Charity lets her mouth travel lower down across Zoe’s belly, enjoying the way goosebumps rise in her wake. 

”I’m not completely sure about the mechanics here,” Charity murmurs, as she trails her fingers against the lace of Zoe’s knickers, and something about her earnestness moves Zoe.

”That’s alright,” Zoe whispers.

”Can I, um?” 

Zoe raises herself on her elbows, her eyes hooded when looking down at Charity. ”If you like.” 

Charity flushes. She would very much like, but she isn’t quite satisfied with the answer. ”Do you?”

”Give it a go and we’ll see.”

There’s a challenge in there, and Charity is up for it. 

”Let me know if it’s not—” 

”I will.” Zoe nods urgently, and lifts her hips so Charity can drag her knickers down her legs. Charity stares for a few seconds, because Jesus is Zoe ever soaking wet, and then she just goes for it.

The warm softness of Zoe, the smell and taste of her, the way her fingernails rake against Charity’s shoulder blades - it’s all new but somehow perfectly familiar too.

”Charity”, Zoe gasps, her thighs trembling. ”Jesus, that’s…”

Charity marvels at the ways she can make Zoe react, that the way Charity loses herself in it seems to make Zoe come apart at the seams. The feel of Zoe under her mouth makes her head spin, the sounds she coaxes out of Zoe makes her feel a thousand meters tall. Zoe’s nails scraping across her scalp, urging her on; the sounds she makes, the way her hips chase Charity’s mouth - it’s all so intoxicating Charity all but loses her mind.

When Zoe comes, Charity can actually feel it against her tongue, and she keeps kissing her softly throughout. And she doesn’t stop after it’s over.

”Oh, God”, Zoe moans, her hips shaking uncontrollably now. She grips Charity’s head tighter. ”Okay, yes, keep going.”

The desperation in Zoe’s voice isn’t lost on Charity, and she doesn’t need to be told twice. In no time at all Zoe comes again, longer and louder this time.

Charity is dizzy as she crawls up and lays down beside Zoe, who is covering her eyes with her hand, panting.

”Well,” Charity says and props her head up on her hand. ”That was fun.”

Zoe can’t help but chuckle at the self satisfied look on Charity’s face. It’s definitely more endearing than annoying now. ”And you’re not half smug about it, are you.”

”Oh Zo, don’t tell me I haven’t earned the right.” Charity grins, and they kiss lazily. Eventually, Charity breaks their kiss, looking a moment too long at Zoe before rolling away. ”Well, I’d best be off”, she says, starting to look around for her clothes spread all over the room.

”Yeah, see you at work.” Zoe says nonchalantly. She’s surprised to find that she’s actually not in a big hurry to make Charity leave. She isn’t bad company, when she’s not busy sticking the knife in.

She watches silently as Charity puts on her bra and shirt, admiring the curve of her back. 

”I’m sorry about before. You know, winding you up.”

”Isn’t that what you do?” Charity asks with a frown. An apology from Zoe Tate is the last thing she expected this evening, or ever. 

”I do a lot of things. I’m free to fill you in anytime.”

Charity nods and slips out the door and as she listens to her feet hammer down the stairs, Zoe reclines back on the bed with a sigh. Charity might be moody and erratic, but the sex is the best Zoe has ever had and if she knows herself, she isn’t quite done with indulging in it just yet. 


End file.
